Auto Clicker
s ''' are items bought in the shop that can be used to click on certain area automatically. Auto Clickers can be useful for all active, idle and Hybrid play (with the help of ). Cost Each 's cost follows this formula: 100 + \left(50 \times n\right); n = \text{number of Auto Clickers bought} Effect The effect of Auto Clickers are based on the number of s for the task ( n ): * '''Idle Mode: the number of unassigned s. * Clicking Monsters: the number of s using on Enemy Area. If there are four or fewer s for the task, the effect is: * n for Idle Mode * 10\times n for Clicking Monsters If there are more than four s for the task, the effect is: * 1.5^n for Idle Mode * 10\times 1.5^{(n-1)} for Clicking Monsters Assigning The is dragged and dropped from the icon on the right-side of the screen that represents your pool of s to the place you want it to click. Currently, you can only apply s to the following parts of the game screen: * Clickable Enemy Area: To auto click-attack. Area yellow-outlines when you hover over it with an . Any assigned here will contribute auto click-attacks to enemies on normal screen and Immortals on Immortal fight screen. s are able to bring your click rate over the normal cap of 60 clicks per second. * Hero Level Buttons: To auto level heroes as you get enough to level their next level. Heroes row yellow-highlights when an hovers over their levelling button. s assigned to level buttons will continue to operate when looking at other tabs on the game screen. * Skills: To auto-activate skills when their timers cool down. The ability description popup displays when an hovers over the skill. * "'''Buy Available Upgrades": '''To automatically buy all affordable upgrades. This can be useful to buy upgrades as soon as they're affordable, and even better when combined with a level-up . You can apply only one to a hero level button, skill button, or the "Buy Available Upgrades" button. However, you can have multiple s over the enemy attack area. Removing When you apply the , a graphic of a hand appears over the 's target, along with an "X." The "X" is the only usable part of the UI; if you click on the hand, nothing will happen. Click on the "X" to remove the . The hand itself is only a decoration used to represent what is being automatically clicked. In the background, the target is actually applying 10 CPS to itself. (Note that the slight flash under the is actually flashing at the 10 per second rate) You can also hold the 'C' key and click on the auto clicker pool to remove all active clickers. When you remove the , it will go back into your pool of s. They appear to be permanent items once you purchase them, lasting through Transcensions. This means you can re-assign them as often as you see fit, and when you get more than one, you can manage them all in the same way. Play Style Impact For Idle game-play, one Auto Clicker is a very sound investment when you get the chance. It can get placed on individual heroes to level them and makes mid to late games easier by letting you simply auto-click for hours while you do something else until you reach enemy levels where you need to start micro-managing hero levelling or perhaps switch to Hybrid game-play. Alternatively, you can completely get rid of it and benefit from 's bonus. For Hybrid players, an Auto Clicker or two can help as you can have one levelling heroes, then switch them to auto-attacking. If you have more than one, one can be used to level a hero, while the others net 's bonus. Then, when it's time to switch to hybrid, the extra one(s) can be assigned to the attack area to deal critical click damage and gain combo momentum very quickly. For active play, you could theoretically have an Auto Clicker assigned to the enemy attack area and one at every ability, except for Clickstorm, of course. However, many folks prefer chaining abilities together in certain combinations based on heroes, ancients and other factors. If your timers cooldown in a very precise order, then you could theoretically fire off a chain you like to use every time, and then place Auto Clickers on those abilities in the precise order to get it to fire off all the time. But, as different abilities cooldown at different times, this may be hard to get going. Skins Skins can be purchased via Steam or earned through events. Each skin purchased grants one free Auto Clicker. If Random Auto Clicker is chosen, each Auto Clicker will have a random skin from the skins player is having. Autoclicker_default.png|Default skin Autoclicker_zombie.png|Zombie Auto Clicker Autoclicker_turkey.png|Turkey Auto Clucker Autoclicker_snowman.png|Snowman Auto Clicker* (only on Merry Clickmas Event) Autoclicker_reindeer.png|Red-Nosed Clickdeer Autoclicker_boxynbloop.png|Boxy and Bloop Auto Clicker Autoclicker_unicorn.png|Unicorn Autoclicker * Does not grant free Auto Clicker upon acquisition. Notes * An Auto Clicker assigned to attack monster area will even contribute click attacks to Immortal fights when you switch over to the Immortals tab and fight the Immortal. Additionally, due to a glitch, they will continue to damage Immortals for a short time between when the timer runs out and when the game transitions back to normal zones. * Auto Clickers were introduced in patch 1.0e5. * If holding "Shift, "Control", "Z", or "Q" while clicking, the damage is replaced by "CRITICAL MISS", "ZERO DAMAGE", "NOPE", "NICE TRY", "MAYBE NEXT TIME" or "U LOSE". * All skins except the original and the snowman, can be bought for 1500 Rubies in Mobile Version. * Because Auto Clickers cause their target to apply clicks to itself rather than literally clicking on the target, they will never collect s automatically, even if one appears directly on top of the Auto Clicker. * An Auto Clicker assigned to attack will remove idle bonuses, just like ordinary clicking. Category:Ruby Shop items